Inuyasha vs Counter Strike
by KuroKasumi-2
Summary: A fun and and exciting story of Inuyasha and the gang In a 6 vs 6 match of counter strike! But this will game won't be your average Counter Strike game with Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and even Rin! Im thinking about making this a series, so R&R PLEASE


Inuyasha VS Counter Strike Source 

So one day Inuyasha decides to get the gang together to have a death match. A Counter Strike Source death match!

So the match was a simple, 6 vs 6 on the map, DeDust. The very popular and common map going in CSS.

Inuyasha being the host, starts up the LAN server. Rules: Team kill ON, Footsteps ON, and other various options, not much meaning to the game. He starts the map and as the rest of the gang refresh their server lists they see his server and begin to log on. Randomly being assigned to teams, they ended up as counter terrorists: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou and Souta. On the Terrorist team: Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and Kanna. They all login successfully and the game begins.

"AWW CRAP!" Inuyasha moaned. "I'm stuck with my douche brother and that little runt! Those odds suck!"

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, at least you have me!" Kagome said trying to comfort him

"Well… yea ok." Inuyasha agreed with a snort.

Meanwhile on the other team, things were going moderately well. No real fighting about who's on who's team. Sango was just a little suspicious of Miroku.

Everyone began buying weapons. Inuyasha gets a Bullpup, wishing to do some long range shooting, mostly hoping to get a solid shot through that wimpy wolf's head. Although he wanted something automatic, something like a scout or AWP wouldn't suit him. Kagome… in the buy screen sees the Schmidt Machine Pistol.

"Aww! Its such a cute little gun!" She said waving the most useless weapon in counter strike around.

"Watch it sis! Team damage is on! Careful! Don't injure your team-mates!" Souta blurted out.

"YES Souta, I'm quite aware of that, it said right on the opening selection screen." Kagome said turning her head away from Souta.

Anyway, continuing on Sesshomaru got an average M4 Maverick and Souta bought a Desert Eagle.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly

"Yes my Lord?" Rin snapped to attention

"Due to… your age and size I would recommend buying a small weapon like a Mac 10." He said.

"Oh… sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I already bought this!" she said with excitement… holding up an M249 Light Machine gun.

"Oh… as you wish" He said with uncertainty

And Shippou bought a Leone 12 Gauge.

On the other side, with 2 minutes left until the game started, Kouga bought and AK-47 laughing in his head, "time to go dog hunting!"

Ayame bought an AWP, a .308 caliber 10 bullet magazine, bolt action, 26 inch barrel sniper rifle capable of firing bullets at 480 feet per second. Easy to penetrate a head, that is behind a solid cement wall. Continuing down the line, Kikyou bought a navy MP5 sub machine gun and Miroku grabbed a Krieg 552. Now, and as skilled as Sango is, of course she couldn't go with a pray and spray or camp like a sissy, she buys a pair of .45 duel pistols, spins them 1080 degrees and holsters them perfectly on her hips. Kanna bought a Schmidt Scout sniper rifle. Much weaker then the AWP.

As the 2 minutes came to an end and everyone was cocking their rifles and sheathing their knives over the intercom both teams hear…

"GO GO GO!"  
"FRAG OUT!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

"ENEMY SPOTTED!"

"Omg…"  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Ok… who is spamming the intercom???" Ayame yelled.

"You guys are getting the same thing?" Inuyasha asked over the chat screen

"Yes…" Kouga agreed.

While they were contemplating and arguing who was doing it, Inuyasha looked into the console and found and number of strange letters and numbers in a code pattern, all of them creating radio messages. All by Shippou.

"DAMNIT SHIPPOU YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Inuyasha yelled

Shippou burst out laughing as hard as he could, have holding it in as hard as he could due to all the noobish complaining and screaming on the mic's and chat screens. Inuyasha immediately went into 'Administrative rights' and typed into the console, a series of codes to activate a punishment. In a few moments Shippou was set on fire. Running around screaming engulfed in flames rolling around and bunny hopping it finally went out at '1hp'.

"Now don't do anything else smart, your lucky Kagome made me stop you at 1 health.

"Alright! Listen up." Inuyasha ordered, "Me and Rin will guard the spawn point. Kagome, you head out with Shippou to the left down the ramp, and Souta and Sesshoma…" He stopped there.

"…Something wrong brother?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Uuhhh… No! Not at all Heh Heh. Since you're not to… familiar with First person online shooters, I'll let you in on a little cheat to keep you in a little longer.

"Very well. What would this 'cheat' be?" Sesshomaru asked.

Trying extremely hard not to laugh, "P-press alt - F4 to enable God Mode!" Inuyasha immediately turned away and started snickering as quiet as possible.

"Oh, why thank you brother, I'll just –".  
**Sesshomaru01 has been disconnected by user**

Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing so hard he nearly burst a gut.

"Oh very funny dumbass, now were at a major disadvantage, Shippou already has 1hp left and now you got Sesshomaru kicked." Kagome said very annoyed, even though her younger brother was laughing pretty hard to a few feet over.

"Alright alright, ok. Here is the plan for real. Like I said, Me and Rin will guard the bomb site, you and Shippou head left down the ramp and it looks like your on your own Souta. Try not to cry if you get lost." Inuyasha ordered everyone out.

Meanwhile at the Terrorist spawn, Ayame was already on her way into bomb site B where there was a hole in the wall, perfect for popping some heads. Kouga, being as fast as he is, was already rushing around aimlessly trying to find Inuyasha. Kanna was just doing her little emo walk around, going nowhere in particular. Even though she was the bomb holder. Sango was checking her pistols, making sure they were in proper condition and that they were loaded and getting a good feel for the grips. Of course… Miroku was standing right behind her. Naturally, without hesitation he started stroking Sango's ass. Sango just sighed.

"This will feel much better then slapping you like usual" She said.  
"Huh?" Miroku murmured looking puzzled.

Sango, without even looking first spun 180 degrees, and at the same time took her left .45 spinning it on her index finger at an insane speed and grasped the trigger hold, with barrel coming to an immediate stop at his chin. And with no hesitation from Sango pulled the trigger letting a bullet rip through Miroku's head.

As Kagome and Shippou were running down the ramp way into some tunnels she saw the team kill overhead on the screen.

"Looks like were not so uneven after all…" She said with not much enthusiasm.

Souta was running down the long open alleyway towards the terrorist spawn. Just as he was turning the corner he ran into Kikyou. Souta let out a quick squeak and raised his pistol and started firing randomly with his eyes closed because of the huge pistol recoiling in his hands. He hit Kikyou in the shoulder, she lost 46hp. She let out a yell in anger and unloaded at Souta, his clip empty he was hit about 3 times, they were both empty and Souta only had 12hp left. They both took cover and Souta managed to reload the D.Eagle and, with a stroke of luck blind fired around the crate he was behind with one hand and hit Kikyou in the head.

"HEADSHOT!" Announced over the speaker.

"Hmm… the squirt actually did something on his own." Inuyasha said to himself.

But non-the less, the idiot shot a DESERT EAGLE with one hand, completely shattering his wrist bone. Dropping the gun, he sat down and starting crying so loud CsAssault players could hear him. Any way Inuyasha ran out to see what happened. And their he was… Souta sitting on the ground holding his wrist and balling his eyes out. Inuyasha looked through the scope on his Bullpup for a closer look and there, was Souta screaming like a little girl and Kouga lightly holding his AK pointed at Souta with a very dumbfounded look, not knowing to shoot him or call an ambulance. This was also very hard for Inuyasha. He had a perfect line for Kouga's head… but he couldn't concentrate with Souta wailing in the mic. He didn't want to shoot Kouga like this, he wouldn't of seen the pro shot Inuyasha would make, and he was completely unaware of his surroundings, still staring at Souta. He decided what was best. He turned his gun sharp to the right and shot Souta in head, shutting him up, and killing him, thus snapping Kouga to alert as he saw the bullet zip through Souta. He ran off not knowing where the shooter was.

Back to Kagome and Shippou jogging towards bombsite B where a certain someone was camping out, they started jogging up the alley, and suddenly a very loud gunshot went off and near half of Shippou's head exploded. He hit the ground with a thud and blood splattered all over the ground. There must have been half a liter of it spread down the alley. While Ayame had to cock her next bullet into the chamber Kagome tumbled into a tunnel opening beside her spraying her machine pistol near Ayame's direction. Not one bullet hit her, hell it was only until she heard Kagome furiously trying to reload she saw bullet holes all over the wall. She dropped her AWP and saw Kagome wander out, still tampering with her gun trying to reload. She sprinted over and with a swift round house kick she disarmed Kagome.

It was on. Open bombsite, no one around, only the two of them. Ayame slowly unsheathed her combat knife, as she did the sun reflected off it. Kagome, quite frightened by the arrogant look on Ayame's face she quickly grabbed hers.

"You look awfully afraid." Ayame said still smiling sadistically "Tell you what. You make the first move."

Kagome whimpered and stumbled back a bit, but conjured up enough courage to make a dash at Ayame. Holding the knife like a noob, (meaning she was holding it with the blade pointing upward) she took a blind swing and Ayame, swiftly moved to the left, grabbed Kagome's knife arm, spun her around behind her and threw her over her shoulder and slammed her to the ground. Losing 10 hp, and the wind out of her, there was a small poof of dust surrounding Kagome where she was coughing. Ayame was just slowly walking around where Kagome was laying. Kagome got up as fast as she could when she realized what had happened. A little pissed off now she ran at Ayame again, and tried to stab her. Just as she was lunging Ayame clashed her knife against hers, making a horrible screech and sparks flashed between the blades and they both jumped away.

"I know I can win this!" Kagome thought to herself… getting overconfident.

Kagome went to make it look like another lunge but in an attempt to fool Ayame she swung to punch Ayame with her left hand rather then stab her with her right hand. Ayame saw this and immediately stopped Kagome's fist my catching like a baseball. And when Kagome tried to retaliate by stabbing her, she grabbed her right wrist. They were in a lock.

Ayame smiled and swung Kagome around behind her, still holding her knife wrist. And in a brutal twist she spun around facing Kagome's back, holding her left wrist she broke Kagome's arm in half with a swift downward drop of her elbow. Before Kagome had time to scream, she flipped her knife around and slit her throat. Blood sprayed out of Kagome's neck like a spray can.

All that was left now, were Inuyasha, Rin, Kanna, Sango and Kouga. Rin was getting quite bored with this 'game' and was just sitting on top of a crate with her M249 laying about 2" taller than she is. Kouga came from the left ramp.

"Enemy spotted!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Just as he was about to fire Rin grabbed her M249 and got in Inuyasha's way, she barley managed to shoulder the massive gun, and in her attempt to spray Kouga apart, she dropped the trigger, the gun instantly started flying all over the place out of control, Rin was screaming and Kouga dived behind some crates, as did Inuyasha… both holding their heads like a grenade was about to go off. When Rin swung the gun around to the floor, the power of the recoil on her fragile body lifted her off the ground, and it sent her across the spawn site, and she crashed strait through a cement wall. A 'suicide' appeared on the combat log above on the screen. All that was left of Rin were her feet sticking out of a small crater in the wall. Now it was between Kouga and Inuyasha. It was a draw. They both cocked their guns and ran out onto the field firing away like crazy. Unfortunately for Kouga… AK 47's are known for clogging. His gun locked up, the clip wouldn't come out and the cock was stuck in place. He threw his gun aside and grabbed his Glock .9mm Sidearm. Inuyasha still had a good half a mag and had his scope right on Kouga's Head. Kouga was certainly screwed. Inuyasha just let one shot off, and got his headshot on Kouga. Holding his Bullpup on his shoulder like he often did his Tetsusaiga he stood like he was victorious of the match… but something wasn't right, he knew something was missing. He knew it wasn't Kanna because she's too emo to shoot anyone but herself, and it wasn't the bomb because it hadn't been armed. Then it hit him. That 'something' was a 'someone.' He forgot all about Sango. Fear hit him and he immediately slapped a new clip into his Bullpup and hit down the cock. And was looking everywhere for her, or a red dot.

Then he heard footsteps. Fast footsteps so it defiantly wasn't Kanna. The footsteps were getting louder, and faster. Inuyasha swung in the direction of the steps.. but Sango wasn't there. Just before Inuyasha could relax, Sango ran strait towards the wall, ran 2 steps strait up it, planted her foot on top of the crate over the wall and leaped into the air. In a mid air front flip she unholstered her two .45's and aimed strait at Inuyasha.

"Oh f-" Inuyasha couldn't even get the words out before 17 bullets impaled his chest.

Inuyasha fell strait backwards against a wall, slid down it, and fell over, with blood splats on the wall, crates, and floor. Sango then landed, and hit the ground in a perfect 1-knee crouch position with her pistols still smoking. Then the 17 shell casings fell down around her like rain. She stood up brushed herself off and stood victorious over the battlefield. But… She then heard some sort of face paced beeping. She spun around to see Kanna arming the bomb… with a 5 second countdown at the site they were at.

"KANNA NO! SET IT AT BOMB SITE B!!!!" Sango screamed

"The bomb… it has been armed…" she said in a very quiet calm voice. And then stupidly stood their looking at the bomb counting down from 5.

"My God you retarded little piece of sh-."

Before she could finish her sentence the blew up, instantly killing Kanna, Sango and even Ayame from across the map.

"Round Draw." Was announced by the game.

Everyone looked at his or her computer screens dumbfounded.

Kagome was still teary eyed that Ayame could be so Sadistic in a game, Souta was still crying over his wrist… which was never broken in the first place, if Rin didn't stop him Sesshomaru was attempting to hang himself for falling for such a noobish trick, Kikyou really didn't care, Sango was hammering on her keyboard yelling more curse words in a minute then the entire script of GTA: San Andreas, Kouga was too busy yelling on the phone at valve for putting a weapon that could actually jam in the game, Ayame kicked her chair across her room, Shippou just said fck it and started back playing Runescape, after Miroku was TK'ed by Sango, he went back too… well you don't want to know what he does… and finally, Inuyasha just stood up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and grabbed his monitor, ripped it out of the wall and started hammering it the floor and threw it out the window.

END.


End file.
